wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vedenalainen Titaani
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Vedenalainen Titaani the titan of the depths Vedenalainen Titaani | Male | Tribeless | Guardian this giant boy with one heck of a name has been adopted by DreamingWolf1! Talons off! This OC belongs to Dewdrop, do not use them without her explicit permission. Do not edit this page except for typos, and categories. Original picture is here. http://paperlief.com/ocean/ocean-waves-storm-wallpaper-2.html . Just tell me, tell me how to keep this And I'll be alright Just tell me, tell me what's the secret And I'll hold it tight Cause I don't wanna spend another moment Without you again Just tell me, tell me how to keep this S''o it never ends'' Description The initial thought that any dragon has when first setting eyes upon Venden is "big, big, big!" And that isn't untrue. Veden is massive, described as large as tiny islands. His webbed talons are large enough to hold as much as four fully grown Pyrrhian dragons, and his fiery eyes are as large is an adult dragon's body. His massive, three-way crest only seems to add onto his massive frame. Veden's thick tail is longer than his body, ending in a powerful fluke that can empty lakes, which, along with his short, stocky legs and long body, gives the dragon a very serpentine feel. His long, narrow snout is filled with triangular, shark like teeth, along with tiny, bio-luminescent lights scattered around the roof of his house, which acts as bait for small predatory fish. His scales are coated in barnacles, and what one can see are rough and uneven, like the surface of a rocky cliff. Aside from his stocky legs, Veden has two extra fins behind is rear limbs, mainly used for steering while swimming. Despite his exclusively aquatic nature, Veden has an extra two limbs on his back, wings fashioned to work like fins. His powerful tail and back have rather subtle spines that, at first glance, appear to be a part of the back or tail. Both Veden's back and tail are rowed with thin spines, as sharp as knives. The leviathan's scales are different shades of dark, navy blues, like a blue whale, or cold oceans. His specific markings are that of countershading, in which his upper scales are entirely dark, and his underscales are vice versa. Veden's back is coated in tiny, moon-silver speckles that one could easily mistake for deep swimming minnows or salmon. On Veden's snout, two tiny, double split horns are the same colour as his back speckles. If I were God Just for a day I would be guilty Of letting the whole world slip away I wouldn't change No, I wouldn't change a thing Personality I'd leave the mistakes I'll take the blame And I'll use the chance '' ''To keep you just the same If I were If I were God just for a day History Don't tell me Tell me how it changes It's you I can't replace Don't tell me Tell me that we're hopeless I can learn from my mistakes Relationships Personal this is for residents of Anijana that know Veden personally, for other OCs of mine or dragons that he's rped with. Keuper [https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Foxtail_(Dewdrop) Foxtail] [https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marlin Marlin] Enemies this is for dragons that Veden consider horrible, for others OCs in his history, or dragons that he's rped with. oc name General Raindrop Distant this is for dragons that Veden doesn't know too well, for OCs of mine or others that don't live on Anijana, or don't interact with him much, but know of Veden. [https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Caelethes_BloodTide Caelethes Bloodtide] [https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Slither_Seronica Slither Seronica] Because I don't want to spend another moment Without you again Without you again Without you again Gallery big.jpg|Cloud!! If I were God, just for a day I would be guilty Of letting the whole world slip away I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change a thing I'd leave the mistakes I'll take the blame Trivia * * * And I'll use the chance To keep you just the same If I were, if I were God just for a day I'd keep you just the same I'd keep you just the same Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)